


With You Standing Next To Me (I've Got Nothing To Fear)

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: It's Alec birthday and another reminder that his time is running up with Magnus.But Magnus helps Alec see that years that has gone by in a different light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Sad Song by We The Kings (Ft Elena Coats)

The chattering, the music and the smiling becomes all too much for Alec. He stands there, looking at Jace and Izzy, watching as they smile with Clary and Simon, who is apparently on one of his rants again. Raphael has an exasperated look on his face as he shakes his head at the younger vampire.

There are a few acquaintances present that Magnus had invited, some of them Alec has met, others Izzy or the others have. They all seem to be comfortable with the Shadowhunter’s, especially Izzy.

Alec takes a sip of his cocktail, grimacing at the taste but none the less, he continues to drink. It is his birthday party after all.

Magnus had insisted they celebrate the day, starting with some great morning sex and then this…. Alec has enjoyed the morning very much, particularly waking up with his arms wrapped around Magnus, their foreheads pressed together as they laid side by side.

“Hey, Alec!”

He looks up to see Jace waving him over. Forcing on a smile, Alec makes his way over to the group, choosing to sit next to Jace who is the furthest way from the rambling vampire.

“Simon here was just telling us about the time he and Clary threw ice-cream at their bullies before running to the police station, to report them to Luke for harassment.” Jace explains, his cheeks flushes with a wide smile on his face.

Clearly he had too much to drink already, if he is finding Simon’s stories entertaining.

They have put their past behind them after everything that happened with Valentine and Clary and Jace. When it was revealed that they weren’t brother and sister and Jace and Clary once again got together, and Simon got over his thing for Clary. Now, Jace and Simon had a love-hate relationship, the love coming when Jace is intoxicated and the hate coming after it was clear that the reason Simon got over Clary was because he, much to Alec’s disapproval, started falling for their sister.

Isabelle, of course makes it hard for Jace and Alec to play the big brother card but that’s only when she is around.

“Yeah, you should have seem the look on those guys faces! Right Clary! Remember how Luke sat them down and explained the crime and how much time they would do for harassment?”

Alec sits there for a while, pretending to listen to Simon’s stories but soon his cocktail glass is empty and Alec used that as an excuse to leave the group.

He places the glass at the bar that Magnus had somehow fit into their loft. Seeing that his family is distracted enough, Alec slowly moves out of the room and towards the balcony.

The cold wind against his skin is refreshing and Alec moves towards the corner so he isn’t spotted easily. The music is muffled, the chattering is barely heard and the silence… is welcoming.

He wants to smile. It’s his 24th birthday party but he can’t. Because it is one more year gone.

So much has happened already but Alec can’t help but wonder where the time went? It seems like only yesterday when he and Magnus shared their first kiss, had their first date. But it isn’t. Years has gone by since that day and the fear that tug on Alec’s gut makes him sick.

“There you are!"

He shuts his eyes at the voice, feeling his heart skip a beat. He forces a smile on his face as he turns to look at Magnus. Dressing in a stylish all black outfit, his jewellery minimal aside for two rings and a necklace and his make-up modest. He looks gorgeous and it takes Alec’s breathe away.

“Hey.”

Magnus looks at his for a second, his brows pulling together as he tilts his head. He shuts the balcony door and makes his way over to Alec, coming to stand next to him.

They stand there for a while, saying nothing at all.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus says, turning to lean against the railing, looking up at Alec.

He wants to tell him. Magnus words of: When things get hard, don’t push me away, is still something he remembers, using it as a constant reminder that as much as Alec felt alone when he grew up, he no longer was. That it was okay to be vulnerable and that he didn’t have to hide.

“Alexander.”

Alec sighs, looking down at the streets below him for a moment before turning his head to look at Magnus.

“Another year has gone by.” Is all he says, and it is all he has to say.

Magnus eyes turn sad for a second and he steps closer to Alec.

“Alec, my dear, you can’t let that bother you. Not today of all days.”

“Then when Magnus? When I’m fifty or when I’m dying?” Alec asks, turning around fully to face his boyfriend.

A hand gently grabs hold of his and Alec turns his palm and opens it up, spreading his fingers, allowing Magnus’ to slip through his. Magnus raises up their hands and presses a small kiss on the back of Alec’s hands.

“I know this is hard but instead of thinking of it as another year gone by, think of it as us having another year together. We made memories this year that will live with us forever, those memories will never fade. No matter what time it is.”

Alec says nothing so Magnus takes it as his que to continue.

“Alexander, we still have our whole lives to be happy. We have time to create moments and to live a life filled with love and kindness. We have a chance to having something that we might not have had, had circumstances got in the way. And since the day you first kissed me, I made myself a promise to devote every chance I get into making my time with you, the happiest.”

Alec looks down, before he steps closer to Magnus. Reaching up with his free hand, he cups Magnus’ cheek, and leans down, pressing their lips together. He sucks onto Magnus’ top lip, running his tongue over it before slipping it into Magnus’ mouth, tangling their tongue together.

He tilts his head to the side, tighten his hold on Magnus’ cheek when he feel his boyfriend’s arm slip around his waist and pulling him closer. They remain in that position for a while, lip’s sliding together slowly and softly, until they both hear the balcony door open.

“Oh my bad! I totally didn’t know you guys were getting busy here!” Alec pulls away from Magnus’ lips, presses their foreheads together as he lets out a sigh of annoyance.

“What?” Alec asks the moment he pulls back and turns towards the rambling vampire.

“Uh, Nothing. It wasn’t important. You two go back to smooching! I’ll be inside, away from here.” Simon says, waving his hand as he backs away, closing the door behind him before giving one last wave through the window.

“Years as gone but you’re still so mean to him.” Magnus tease, when Alec turns back to look at him.

“Yeah well, he’s annoying.”

“He’s endearing.”

“Really?” Alec says, giving Magnus an annoyed expression.

Magnus just chuckles, leaning up and giving Alec a soft peck.

“Come. Let’s go inside. The sooner we show our faces, the sooner the leave and then we can truly celebrate your birthday.” Magnus says as he turns, using their linked hands to pull Alec towards the door.

“I thought we did this morning.”

“Oh no, my dear Alexander. That was just a preview.”

Alec can’t help but smile, allowing Magnus to pull him through the door.

Maybe he’s boyfriend is right.

Alec might not live forever like Magnus but the moments they share, the memories they create… Those things will live on through time.


End file.
